


There's Not a Star in Heaven That We Can't Reach

by ashestoroses018



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: Yeah we're breaking free.Soren x Reader





	There's Not a Star in Heaven That We Can't Reach

 

You awake with a start and notice that the campfire has died down a bit. Concerned, you look around and see that Claudia is sleeping but Soren is nowhere to be found. Quickly, you toss a few sticks into the flame to keep it going, then start searching for your friend.

 

“Soren?” you whisper-shout, hoping not to wake up Claudia, in case he just went to go relieve himself, or something. Seriously, you're a worry-wort and are probably concerned over nothing.

 

“Over here.” You hear after a moment.

 

“You decent?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Following the sound of his voice, you walk into a clearing lit only by moon moths and the stars. He seems to hear you approach, because he calls out quietly. “You know, I've always hated moon moths.”

 

You sit down next to him but don't respond, rather you just follow his eyes and look into the sky, leaning back to watch the clouds pass over the stars.

 

“My dad always spent more time with butterflies and moths and Claudia than me,” he says, continuing, his voice contemplative. You glance over at him, eyes tracing his face. “I don't think he's ever once said, 'Hey, Soren, I'm super proud that you're, like, literally the youngest Crownguard in history,' but man does he seem to compliment Claudia on her skills every day.”

 

“Soren,” you say, your voice tight. “I'm sure he's proud of you.”

 

He laughs mirthlessly. “It'd be nice if he'd say it once in a while.”

 

Soren's eyes finally leave the sky and meet your own. The sadness in them is so overwhelming that you can't help but lean over and envelop your friend within your arms. Despite his clunky armor still being on – he's supposed to be on watch, after all – he wraps his arms tightly around you in response.

 

His arms grow tighter as he buries his head in your neck, and you can feel the wetness of his tears rubbing into your neck. At first, you go to rub his back comfortingly, but you doubt he can actually feel it through his chest plate. Instead, your hands go to his hair and rub soothing circles into his head and the base of his neck.

 

Soren takes a shuddering breath, after a few moments, and lifts his head to look into your eyes. “Thank you,” he whispers.

 

You just smile before brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. Your fingers linger, tracing his cheek then chin. His eyes search your face, taking in the solemnity of the moment for once in his life. Soren's gloved hand reaches up and covers yours, before he leans into your touch.

With a deep breath, he whispers your name, his voice cracking slightly. In response, you glance up, your eyes once again meeting his. The emotions – pain, confusion, hope, tenderness – painted across his face leave you gasping for air.

 

He reaches up to brush a broken tree branch from your hair, and within seconds, his lips are covering yours.

 


End file.
